The present invention relates generally to the field of communication technology, and more particularly to an input device worn by a user.
The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion fueled by consumer demands. Together with these expanding network capabilities and communication speeds, the devices that use these networks have experienced tremendous technological steps forward in capabilities, features, and user interface. Such devices may also use accessories such as remote input devices, wireless headsets or wired headsets with limited functional capabilities. Devices communicating via these networks may be used for a wide variety of purposes including, among other things, Short Messaging Services (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM) service, E-mail, voice calls, music recording/playback, video recording/playback, and internet browsing. Such capabilities have made these devices very desirable for those wishing to stay in touch and make themselves available to others.
Hands free devices have increased in popularity through the advent of laws prohibiting hand-held mobile device usage when driving a vehicle and the desire of users to communicate without monopolizing the use of a hand. Such devices may include a wired headset that is physically connected to a mobile device or a wireless headset that is connected to a mobile device through a wireless Personal Area Network connection. Additionally, wireless vehicle accessories may allow a user to use a speaker and microphone within a vehicle to communicate over their mobile device. Such devices may enable the user of a mobile device to carry on a voice call through their mobile device without having to hold the device. Further, a wireless headset or vehicle accessory may allow a user to carry on a voice call while the device remains in a purse, pocket, glove box, or other nearby location that may not be readily accessible. Such wireless devices or headsets and vehicle accessories using other communications protocols may have limited functionality with respect to a device to which they are paired or synchronized.